


Typical Tuesday

by elketon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elketon/pseuds/elketon
Summary: Nicole and Waverly hang out at Shorty's after work before heading home for a little intimate night.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Typical Tuesday

Nicole entered Shorty’s. She had just gotten off of work and the place was crowded for a Tuesday night. She saw the usual suspects: Randy, Wynonna, Kate. She ordered herself a drink, although, that’s not what she came here for. She quietly watched the people of Purgatory drink and banter while she waited. It wasn’t long until who she was waiting for walked right through the door.  
Walked didn’t even begin to describe the utter grace in which her girlfriend came through the door. She pranced in a way, always peppy and adorable. But she was also elegant and gorgeous. She was like a young deer; optimistic and cheerful, but still a beautifully majestic creature.  
“Hey, baby,” Waverly greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi sweetie,” Nicole chirped back. She always became happier around Waverly. She just made her a better person.  
Waverly plopped herself on the stool beside Nicole as the two chatted away. They had a few drinks as they chatted. Nicole loved spending time with Waverly. She was able to tell her everything. However, Nicole was beginning to want something a bit more the longer the night went on.  
Waverly wasn’t dressed to the nines, but she looked gorgeous nonetheless. She had on a simple blouse that cut a little low and some tight turquoise jeans. Her outfit drove Nicole mad. Nicole couldn’t help but stare at the woman’s exposed honey-colored skin.  
The bar had gotten more and more crowded since Waverly had walked in and Nicole craved to be alone with her girlfriend.  
It was about 8 o’clock and Nicole had been there three hours already and Waverly had been there about two. The two had only had about two drinks each over the course of their time together. Nicole thought it was the ideal time for them to head home to have a bit more private fun before they drank more or it got any later.  
“Hey, Waves, is it okay if we head back to my place?”   
“Oh, yeah, sure. Let me just pay the bill real quick. Which car are we taking?”  
“Let’s take mine just in case some douchebag decides to steal it. Don’t need to deal with that shit at 1 in the morning.”  
Waverly laughed lightly, “Yeah, good call on that one.”  
“I’ll go start the car to warm it up. I’ll see you out there,” Nicole said before kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.  
She walked out into the freezing October night and opened her car door. She started the car and got the warm air blasting for Waverly, and for herself. While she waited on her girlfriend, she fantasized about what she wanted to do to Waverly. Thinking of the smaller woman pinned up against the wall, moaning at Nicole’s touch turned her on more than she already was.   
Before long, Waverly was strutting out the front door of Shorty’s, purse in tow. She shivered slightly on her walk to the car door and quickly jerked it open before taking a seat inside.  
“It feels so good in here. Thanks for warming up the car for me, babe.”  
“Of course.”  
Nicole sat in the parking lot of Shorty’s for a second as she thought about some possibilities, but she decided to drive off instead of acting on anything.  
Waverly could tell her girlfriend was deep in thought and began to get worried. “Hey, baby, is everything okay?”  
“What? Yes. Of course everything is okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“Am I worrying you?” Nicole glanced over at Waverly as she continued to drive towards her house in downtown Purgatory.  
“Something just seems a bit off with you. Ever since we got in the car, you’ve seemed hesitant or worried.”  
They approached the house and Nicole parked the cruiser in the driveway. She looked at her girlfriend, her eyes skimming every beautiful feature of the woman’s face. She couldn’t take it anymore. She kissed her softly yet passionately.  
Once she realized what she had done, the red-haired woman pulled away. “I’m sorry if I worried you, I’ve just been thinking of doing that all night.”  
The young Earp placed her hand behind Nicole’s neck and kissed her again, but pulled away not long after. “So that’s why you wanted to come home so early,” she smirked.  
Nicole blushed in response. Waverly took another look at her girlfriend before opening the passenger side door. Nicole took the key out of the ignition and followed her girlfriend to her front porch.  
Nicole unlocked the wooden door, her hand at the small of Waverly’s back as she followed her in. The two didn’t get far before Nicole started kissing the smaller woman. She felt Waverly’s warm, soft hands on her neck as she kissed her. In response, the red-head grabs at her girlfriend’s waist. She hooks her fingers into the belt loops of her girlfriend’s jeans and starts to guide her towards the stairs. When the two make it close to the first step, they release from one another and race up the steps.  
Nicole grabs Waverly’s wrist and pulls her into her bedroom, whipping her around to face her so the two can begin kissing again. As they do, she feels Waverly’s hands wander a bit, feeling her breasts and tugging at Nicole’s belt. Nicole separates herself from Waverly in order to undo her utility belt.   
Once it’s off, she attaches her lips to Waverly’s neck, pulling at the hem of her shirt while doing so. Waverly lets out small moans while Nicole works with her mouth. Nicole can feel the vibrations of Waverly’s moans on her lips and it only makes her go faster. She nibbles at her pulse point and feels Waverly’s hands travel down her body again, this time untucking her shirt and undoing her pants. Nicole detaches herself from Waverly’s neck and takes off her blouse before ripping her own shirt off and stepping out of her pants. Nicole is left in only boyshorts and a sports bra and Waverly is left in a white lace bra and her tight turquoise pants.  
Nicole pushed Waverly unto her bed, surprising the smaller woman. She began kissing her neck while her fingers worked dutifully to remove the skin tight turquoise pants she wore. Once the pants were unbuttoned, Nicole’s fingers snaked their way underneath the white lace panties that were the only layer keeping Nicole from Waverly’s sweet center. She swiped her fingers through her folds quickly, her finger left dripping from Waverly’s arousal. She heard her exhale loudly when her fingers touched her center, making Nicole smirk. She bit Waverly’s shoulder hungrily before kissing down her abdomen and tearing off the turquoise pants and thin white panties. Nicole kissed and nipped the insides of Waverly’s thighs, wanting to make the girl squirm. And she did.  
“Nicole, please, stop teasing me. I-” she moaned briefly mid-sentence as Nicole bit down particularly hard, “I need your tongue on me,” she managed to finish.  
Nicole blushed slightly, giddy at the thought of her girlfriend wanting and needing her, and then she got to work. She began licking Waverly, tasting her sweet arousal. She could hear Waverly get louder as she finally began touching her where she needed most. Nicole began to tease her clit and she felt Waverly buck up into her, pushing herself against Nicole’s face. Then, she pushed Waverly’s waist into the bed, trying to steady her.  
As Waverly got closer and closer to climax, Nicole felt her powerful thighs begin to squeeze against her head. They became so tight around her that she couldn’t move her head anymore and was just attempting to only use her tongue in order to pleasure Waverly. It worked as Waverly came loudly before slowly releasing her thighs’ death grip on Nicole.  
Nicole, once Waverly had come down from her high, slithered up to her lips. She kissed her deeply, making sure the younger woman tasted herself on Nicole’s tongue. Nicole hummed and pulled away, staring into Waverly’s big brown eyes. “I love you, you know that?”  
“Mmm I think I do. I love you, too, Haught stuff.”  
Nicole groaned playfully, “Oh you Earps and the Haught puns.”  
They giggled into one another, Nicole pulling Waverly into a small cuddle on the bed.


End file.
